Free Time
by megy1123
Summary: Bill visits Mabel in the middle of the night and Dipper thinks he sees Bill. Mabel convinces him it was only a dream, Bill returns later at night. Mabill.


Mabel awoke with a fright in bed and breathed heavily. She looked around the quiet room, Dipper was still asleep. Mabel sighed and laid back down, she looked to her right. "Bi-" She was cut off by Bill's finger. _'Be quiet Mabel, wouldn't want to wake your brother' _Bill spoke with her mentally. Mabel nodded

_"Why are you here? Did you give me that nightmare?" _Mabel asked and Bill nodded slowly

_"I'm not allowed to warn people of their nightmares." _Bill stated plainly and Mabel gave an understanding nod, "_I'm here because I'm super bored." _Bill laughed in his mind and gave a smile.

Mabel rolled her eyes but smiled at Bill "_What time is it?" _She asked

"_It's three am." _Bill chuckled and Mabel frowned rolling her eyes at Bill again.

"_Can I sleep with you?" _Bill asked and Mabel's eyes widened

"_Why?!" _Mabel asked and folded her arms

"_It's only sleeping and I'm really bored, please!" _Bill begged Mabel until she scooted over for Bill to lay next to her. Bill smiled with joy and plopped down in the blankets with her. Mabel shook her head and laid on her side turning away from him. Bill wrapped his arms around Mabel and pulled her close. Mabel blushed lightly but fell asleep in his arms.

Mabel fluttered her eyes open to find Bill gone, Dipper was reading the journal worryingly. "Morning Dipper, what's wrong?" Mabel asked and he shut his journal nervously.

"N-nothing.." he paused, "M-mabel I saw Bill with you last night. He was in your bed with you. I-I wanted to wake you up but he made me pass out and he disappeared!" Dipper frowned

"Dipper it was probably just a dream. I probably would've woken up if Bill was there last night." Mabel lied to her brother and Dipper nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Probably just a dream.."

Mabel nodded and got up going downstairs. Mabel was sad to look around The Shack finding out that Bill wasn't there. Mabel was really lightening up to Bill. Mabel went about her day, Soos, Grunkle Stan, Dipper and Wendy all went out bowling. Mabel was going to hang out with Candy or Grenda, but they turned out to be busy..

"Hey shooting star, you're all alone!" Bill frowned, "who shall ever be there for you now?" Bill smiled and so did Mabel. Mabel greeted Bill with a large hug

"Why'd you leave this morning?" Mabel pulled away and looked up at him

"Didn't want your family or brother catchin' me.." Bill gave a silly smile.

"Yeah yeah okay... what do you want to do now? Do you want to watch Dream Boy High with me?" Mabel asked and chuckled Bill shuddered and frowned.

"No, no and no. Do you want to watch The Fly with me? The original." Bill laughed

"But that's really graphic!" Mabel folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

Bill chuckled at Mabel "Exactly, and DBH is too girly." Bill poked Mabel's shoulder

Mabel sighed, "Yeah you're right I guess... hmm why don't we..." Mabel stood around thinking of ideas. Bill put his hands on his hips and waited for a suggestion but got none for about a minute or so. Bill pinned Mabel up against the wall and smiled, "B-bill what are you-" she was interrupted by Bill's soft lips.

Bill pulled away after a second warmly smiling at Mabel, "Oh.." Mabel spoke quietly but pulled in for another kiss. Bill kissed Mabel softly and put his hands at her waist slipping under her sweater and rubbing her soft skin. "Mm..." Mabel moaned quietly and Bill kissed her harder, wanting her to moan again.

Mabel pulled Bill away a second and panted. Bill kissed her again after another moment and licked her lower lip. Mabel's eyes jolted open but obliged Bill to enter her mouth. Bill rubbed his tongue hardly against hers. "Mmmm.." Mabel moaned and gripped Bill's jacket. Mabel saw blue light from her closed eyes and she opened them immediately. Mabel was on top of Bill, he had teleported them on Mabel's bed.

Mabel blushed but continued french kissing him, loving the taste of his mouth. Bill continued rubbing her warm sides, Mabel shivered slightly and moaned quietly. Bill roughly rubbed his tongue against hers trying to get her moaning again. "Mmm" She moaned loudly and started to grind her body against Bill's.

Bill moaned quietly and rubbed Mabel's lower back with his hand. Mabel rubbed Bill's chest with her hands and let out another moan. She could tell Bill was trying to make her moan. Mabel pulled away a second to breath, she looked down at Bill and blushed "I can tell you're trying to make me moan Bill.." Mabel chuckled

"Yeah.. I wish I could make you moan from other things besides kissing though." Bill sat up a little more and got in close to her face.

"W-what kinds of other things?" Mabel asked quietly, blushing intensely "n-no.. I don't want you doing those kinds of things alright? Lets just stick to kissing for now." Mabel denied his offer and he respectfully nodded.

Bill softly kissed her and got out from underneath her. Bill put a blanket up to her shoulders, kissed her forehead and disappeared.


End file.
